List Of Character Objects
Refer to this page for general objects. The following is a list of character objects on Total Drama and its spin-offs which are significant to the character to whom they are related. Anne Maria's hairspray Anne Maria is seen owning a large number of hairspray cans, and is constantly seen applying it to her hair (or "poof", as she calls it). She also quite often uses it as a weapon against her enemies. She has applied so many layers of hairspray to her hair that it has rendered it solid. It is first seen in the opening, where she is shown spraying her hair using her seventh can, before realizing the camera is present where she proceeds to attack it with her hairspray. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! she is seen spraying her hair on the boat, but then uses it to attack Dakota and Staci when they constantly annoy her. In Truth or Laser Shark, Zoey asks Anne Maria how she managed to sneak a hair dryer onto the island. She responds that she stuck it in her hair poof, pulling out the hairspray and applying an excessive amount. In Ice Ice Baby, Anne Maria is seen spraying her hair at the breakfast table, causing Cameron to choke. She apologizes and tries to lighten the mood by pointing out that "now his lungs are waterproof." In the first challenge, after being angered by Jo, Anne Maria crushes the hairspray can in her hand, causing it to shatter. Later, after watching Anne Maria's incessant grooming, an annoyed Jo tosses the can out of the Mutant Maggots' fort. The latter wastes no time in going after it. While she does eventually reclaim the can, in the process her hair becomes a human shield for team members Brick and Zoey. In Runaway Model, she sprays her hair in the communal bathrooms, which causes Zoey and Jo to cough. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Anne Maria sprays her hair to repair damage done by a mutant squirrel. B's inventions Throughout his short time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, B's ingenuity has lead to a number of inventions that help his team out. In his audition tape, B is shows off an invention that brushes his teeth, cleans his shoes, and puts on his cap for him. In the opening sequence, B is seen tweaking a motorized fishing rod, however it accidentally snags Cameron, who is swimming in the lake. As the rod reals back, it sends Cameron flying to the other side of the island. In Truth or Laser Shark, B falls into a mud pit and is threatened by two giant beavers. He quickly sculpts a female beaver out of mud to distract them. The beavers become love struck and fawn over the girl beaver sculpture, giving B a chance to escape. In Ice Ice Baby, the Toxic Rats experience trouble in climbing up the mountain, due to Dawn being too short, Sam being too unfit, and Lightning continuously falling back down. B devises a plan to help them win the challenge. He sifts through the junk and throws together a contraption comprised of a couch, a toxic waste barrel, baking soda, and a bit of wiring. He then instructs the whole team to sit on the couch, before launching it into the air. The Rats are then blasted to the top of the mountain, landing safely on top of Chef Hatchet, except for Scott who crashes on the ground due to ignoring B's instructions. In the second part of the challenge, the two teams battle to either capture each other's flag or melt their ice fort. B spots a large sheet of ice and pulls open his jacket to reveal a selection of tools. He uses an ice pick to cut out a circular mirror, which is placed on top of the Rats' fort to reflect sunlight into the Mutant Maggots'. When Scottbecomes aware of his strategy, he tosses a snowball at the mirror to change the direction of the sunlight so the Rats' fort melts instead. Beth's braces Beth's braces are metal square things on all her teeth connected with strings. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1Beth is seen waving and smiling and talking to Heather and while saying "Hi! Looks like we're new friends for the next 8 weeks!" She is spitting which Heather is really disgusted by. At the start of Total Drama Action, Beth is seen with no braces at all, getting them removed between seasons. Beth's retainer Beth's retainer is a pale pink retainer she wears in her mouth to substitute for her braces, which she removes between the first and second season. Her retainer is referenced a handful of times in the season. In The Chefshank Redemption, Beth's retainer falls out of her mouth and is accidentally dropped into the prison food that the Grips must feed to Gwen. While eating the food, Gwen gags on the retainer, vomiting it back up. Beth picks it up and places it back into her mouth, causing Lindsay to hurl all over Gwen. In Get a Clue, Beth's retainer is used as a method to help her in the first part of the challenge. Beth tells Lindsay that she lost her retainer in a plate of spaghetti. Lindsay tries to find it, only to fail and have Beth take a fingerprint sample of her. It is then revealed that Beth still has her retainer the entire time. Beth uses her retainer to her advantage once again in Top Dog. While presenting what they had practiced with their pets, Beth realizes she has lost her retainer. She and her raccoon look for it in the trash together, mimicking each other's movements, before it is eventually found. This display wins Beth the challenge. Brick's boots Brick's boots are a pair of black military boots worn by Brick throughout his time on Total Drama. It appears that Brick almost never takes them off, as they are extremely smelly. Brick's boots play a major role in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. When Brick is attacked by giant gophers, he accidentally discovers the creatures have immense dislike for his boots' pungent odour. Renewed with confidence he wields one of his boots in his hand and chases the gophers off. When Brick meets up with Jo and Lightning, he explains that he was "engaging the enemy" and shows his boot to them, to which they are equally repulsed by the smell. After the Toxic Rats get captured and are held captive by the gophers, Brick attempts to free them by kicking off his other boot. However, his aim is a bit off and it ends up getting rid of the gopher attacking the other team. In Grand Chef Auto, Mike finds another pair of Brick's boots and offers them to Zoey in case she was short on clothes. However, when she picks them up the smell overwhelms her, and she falls off the roof of the cabin. Bridgette's surfboard Bridgette's surfboard is Bridgette's most prized possession, though she is rarely seen using it. She brings it with her to Camp Wawanakwa thinking the contestants are "going to be on a beach." In is first seen in the opening theme where she and Geoff are staring at each other lovingly while sitting on it. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, she accidentally hits Chris with it upon her arrival to the island. She also almost does the same to several other contestants while greeting them, which causes Harold to snap at her to "watch the board." In No Pain, No Game, the surfboard appears briefly with Bridgette polishing it. After she is eliminated in Hide and Be Sneaky, she carries the surfboard along with her to the Boat of Losers. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Bridgette uses her surfboard to hit Geoff at the airport after seeing him stare at another girl. In Total Drama World Tour's theme song, Bridgette is seen surfing alongside DJ, before they collide with each other. In Hawaiian Style, Bridgette and Bruno make their way to the new Aftermath studio by surfing to Hawaii. Cameron's bubble Cameron's bubble '''is a plastic bubble in which Cameron lived out the first sixteen years of his life before gaining entrance into Total Drama. It is mentioned on numerous occasions by Cameron himself, usually in the midst of dangerous situations. Other contestants, like Jo, will also bring it up to ridicule him. While sleeping in the cabins, he would curl his sleeping bag up to simulate his bubble. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, his mother tells him that due to how expensive oxygen is, his bubble will have to be deflated if he doesn't win the million dollars. His experience on the show helps him to permanently rid himself of the need for his bubble. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Cameron is rendered so severely injured that he is put into a bubble in addition to a wheelchair and a full-body cast. In The Final Wreck-ening, he allows Gwen and Zoey to use it to help them get across the toxic waste moat. The substance proves too much for it, as it bursts and sends Cameron flying into Zoey's arms. Cameron's power armor '''Cameron's power armor is a high-tech suit of armor constructed by Cameron himself to help him fight Lightning during the finale of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The suit is powered by a Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom and is equipped with an array of high tech weapons, such as energy blasters that are shot from his wrists, rocket boots, and an internal digital display in his helmet. The suit aids him to even up the odds against the physically stronger, athletic Lightning. Throughout the battle, Cameron's armor allows him to gain an advantage against his opponent, with his shields able to absorb damage. However, they do eventually begin deteriorating, and the suit renders him unable to move at one point. In desperation, Cameron has his armor release a powerful electromagnetic field which turns Lightning into a human magnet. This causes him to attract all surrounding metal objects, as well as being struck by a bolt of lightning. After the episode, it is mentioned in Cameron's online bio that he tried to patent the armor but was beaten to it by "some guy with a goatee." Chef Hatchet's meatball bazooka Chef Hatchet's meatball bazooka is a rocket launcher that fires large quantity of Chef's extra spicy spaghetti meatball. This weapon is shown to be deadly as every person it hits comes out seriously injured. It first appears in Eat, Puke and Be Wary, where Chef uses it to hunt the final four during the second part of the challenge. He demonstrates its power by shooting at a nearby intern. Chef manages to shoot Zoey at one point during the challenge, which eventually causes Zoey to take on a more aggressive personality. After the challenge has ended, Chef shoots Lightning for asking what he won for reaching second place. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Chef arms himself with his spaghetti launcher to take on Ezekiel after the feral ex-contestant captures Chris and most of the contestants. However, Ezekiel manages to steal it and shoots at Chef while he is trying to save Chris. With the help of Cameron, Gwen grabs Chef's launcher and fires at Ezekiel, trapping him on his own throne. However, Ezekiel escapes yet again once Gwen saves Chris and the other contestants. In The Final Wreck-ening, Mal chooses this as his weapon and uses it to shoot down Alejandro and Heather as his helpers. He also uses it to shoot Zoey. The bazooka reappears in Three Zones and A Baby, where Chef uses it during the "Pasta Blaster" challenge, to shoot at the contestants while blindfolded. Chef later uses it hold Max are gunpoint when he refuses to handover the baby. The bazooka appears and is used in the Cartoon Network game Toxic Targets. The player's objective is to blast the final four contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island off platforms, or to wake up the mutant squirrelssleeping on their heads. The player is armed with different types of meatballs to shoot out of the bazooka as they progress in the game. Chris' cell phone For more information about this section, visit: Chris's cell phone Chris' cell phone is a silver flip phone Chris uses to keep in contact with the producers when he is with the contestants. A majority of the calls have the producers telling him what he can and cannot do (orders which will usually go ignored), or screaming at him for something he has already done. In Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, the phone is no longer a flip, but instead, a touch screen. It plays a major role in Topher's elimination. Desperate to become the show's new host, Topher steals the phone to consult the producers about hiring someone younger. Unbeknownst to him, Chris willingly let him take it so he could eventually turn the tables on him. Courtney's personal digital assistant For more information about this section, visit: Courtney's personal digital assistant Courtney's personal digital assistant (often shortened to Courtney's PDA) is a portable, handheld device that Courtney uses to stay in contact with her lawyers throughout Total Drama Action. It appears in nearly every episode of the season that Courtney herself does. While it mainly operates to keep her in touch with her attorneys, in Million Dollar Babies, it serves to expose someone's badmouthing of her fellow contestants. Courtney has been shown to be quite attached to it, panicking whenever it is in danger or seems to have gone missing. Additionally, she suffers withdrawal in Top Dog after a shark tosses it over a waterfall. Dakota's cell phone Dakota's cell phone is a silver flip phone owned by Dakota. She presumably smuggled it onto the island, as the show has previously mentioned Chris not allowing the contestants access to technology. She uses the phone to call and text her paparazzi. She also carries an identical backup phone in case of emergencies. Dakota has been shown to harbor a strong attachment to the device, which serves to help her bond with Sam. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, a paparazzi member mentions that Dakota texted them her location. The phone later physically appears during the campfire ceremony. In Truth or Laser Shark, she calls them telling them the contestants are headed to the "Bay of Dismay." However, Chris interrupts the conversation by confiscating it. She pulls out her backup during the challenge while the competitors grow increasingly irritated. The phone is ruined thanks to Chris dunking the Toxic Rats in Lake Wawanakwa. In Runaway Model, Dakota calls her paparazzi with undesired results, as they take pictures of Sasquatchanakwa instead. Duncan's tools Duncan's tools are a selection of objects owned by Duncan. As he is an infamous delinquent, they are things that can be considered dangerous to others, although he never uses them for such purposes. They are small enough that he can be in possession of them at all times. Throughout the series, Duncan's tools have proven helpful in various situations, including challenges. Duncan's knife is his most recurring tool. It has appeared at least once in all four seasons he has competed in. In total, Duncan owns three knives; one is a simple shank used throughout Total Drama Island until it is broken by Chef in Are We There Yeti?, another is a hunting knife he uses briefly in Camp Castaways and the third is a retractable knife he uses from Total Drama Action to Total Drama All-Stars. He mainly uses the knife for carving, such as vandalizing the cabin or showing affection for a girl he likes. He is also seen sleeping with it, either holding it or placing it underneath his pillow. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Mike's evil alternate personality, Mal, crushes it with a rock in the middle of the night, breaking it. Whether Duncan eventually repaired it or not is currently unknown. He is known to own a Zippo lighter as well. It appears in Up the Creek and One Million Bucks, B.C. as assistance in the challenges. While Chris is willing to excuse the use of it in the former episode, he penalizes Duncan's teamin the latter, as it is a modern technology as opposed to a stone age natural resource. In addition, he also owns a small hook during Total Drama Island that is used to frighten the other contestants while telling them a scary story. Eva's MP3 player Eva's MP3 player is a silver MP3 player owned by Eva. It plays a major role in her elimination in The Big Sleep, where Heather steals it. However, Eva is unaware that Heather was the thief, which causes her to blame her entire team for stealing it and starting to throw things out of their cabin. Shortly after, Heather arrives with her MP3 player and says she found it next to the campfire pit. She hands it back to Eva, who tries to apologize to her team. Later that night, Eva is voted out. Fang's shark tooth Fang's shark tooth is one of the teeth formerly owned by the mutant shark known as Fang. In Truth or Laser Shark, Scott knocks the tooth out of Fang's mouth and elects to keep it as a souvenir. It quickly becomes one of his most treasured possessions. However, his choice soon proves to be a grave mistake, leading to what Cameron has accurately described as an "obsession." Fang pursues Scott for the rest of the season and the following one, even after his tooth has been returned. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Scott notices his tooth is missing, and it appears that Dawn has stolen it (along with several other of the campers' belongings). However, Scott later reveals he was the one who stole the items and used them to frame her. In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, after the injured Scott is about to take the Hurl of Shame, Fang shows up and finally takes back his tooth from Scott and puts it back in his mouth. In The Final Wreck-ening, Mike punches Fang so forcefully another tooth falls out. He disposes of it by handing it to Alejandro, who immediately comes face-to-face with the shark. Fang chases after him (and soon Heather) exactly the way he previously pursued Scott. Gwen's diary Gwen's diary is one of the possessions Gwen brings with her to Total Drama Island. It has not been seen nor mentioned since the first season. There is information in her diary that gives away obvious hints about her major crush on Trent. The existence of the diary and the amount of information in it indicates that Gwen has little trust in the world and prefers to express herself through pen and paper. She hides it in her dresser drawer in the girls' cabin. The diary's first major appearance is when Heather steals it in order to embarrass Gwen during the talent show in Not Quite Famous. Heather ends up reading it out to the entire viewing world, revealing to everyone that Gwen had a crush on a "guy who plays guitar." The diary is briefly seen in No Pain, No Game, where Gwen is writing in it at the beginning of the episode. In Are We There Yeti?, while Chef is rummaging through the girls' belongings in their cabin while they are away for the challenge, he finds Gwen's diary. Later, at the campfire ceremony, Chef states that he was planning on reading it. Gwen is stunned and gasps in response. In the Best. Game. Ever., Chris asks the player to find Gwen's diary for the first aftermath, as it has a key role in the first season. It is found inside the girls' trailer and is surprisingly not hidden. An error screen that appears has Gwen holding it. However, it is a purple one as opposed to black. In the Cartoon Network game, Chomp Sewey, Heather is reading a book that bears strong resemblance to the diary, but it is unknown whether or not is actually is. The diary's only known entry is as follows: "So, I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom-ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would've been McHottie. We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here. And I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play guitar." Harold's Num-Yo Harold's Num-Yo is two yo-yos tied together and used as a weapon. It is similar to Harold's nunchucks. It is first introduced in Full Metal Drama when Harold attempts to show his team how good he will be in the war movie challenge. Duncan then throws a stick at him while he is practicing, causing him to get entangled. During the final moments of the challenge, Duncan and Harold find themselves facing the Killer Grips in a four-to-two confrontation. Finding themselves outnumbered, Harold pulls out his Num-Yo and manages to defeat the Killer Grips after Duncan provides him with a smokescreen in the form of Leshawna's fart. In The Aftermath: III, Geoff reveals an extra video showing Heather was secretly amazed by Harold's Num-Yo and attempts to try out herself. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, it is revealed that Harold left Leshawna one of his Num-yos as a farewell present before he leaves in the previous episode. Harold's nunchucks Harold's nunchucks are a pair of nunchucks owned by Harold, and are similar to his num-yos. As part of a running gag, whenever he uses his nunchucks, he always ends up hitting himself in the head with them. They are first introduced in Phobia Factor when he is confronted by ninjas while using the washroom. He opens up the door to the stall and nonchalantly spins them around, only to knock himself unconscious when he hits himself over the head with them. In 2008: A Space Owen, Harold receives his nunchucks as a gift from home. He is clearly ecstatic as he strikes a pose and declares it "awesome." In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 during Come Fly With Us, Harold is seen twirling them around while he sings. However, they end up smacking him, knocking him out in the process. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Harold complains about how short his recap is and his "wicked skills" are never shown, he briefly takes out his nunchucks and swings them to illustrate his point, only to hit himself again. Heather's wigs For more information about this section, visit: Heather's hairstyles From The Very Last Episode, Really! to The Aftermath: III, Heather is seen in a variety of '''wigs' to cover her bald head after the events of I Triple Dog Dare You! Despite hating the idea of going without hair, she never keeps any of them for very long. Her first is lost forever, her second is handed off as a gift, and the third she simply stops wearing after one episode. It is revealed in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 that Heather obtained hair extensions after Total Drama Action. Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special is the last episode in which she wears a wig.'' Josee's rabbit's foot Josee owns a rabbit's foot that she named "Bun-Bun", which is from an actual pet rabbit that she had. It is first introduced in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2. She is extremely protective over it, refusing to let anyone else touch it, including Jacques. Despite claiming that she is not superstitious, she believes that carrying it has helped her to win all her past competitions. To her claim's credit, the Ice Dancers do reach first place several times early in the season while Josee possesses Bun-Bun. In Hawaiian Honeyruin, Josee accidentally loses her lucky charm while she and Jacques are riding a donkey cart in Transylvania. She becomes devastated and ends up replacing it with a lava rock in Hawaii. Bun-Bun is not mentioned after that. Josee's lava rock After losing her rabbit foot in Hawaiian Honeyruin, Josee replaces it with a lava rock shaped like a trophy she finds on the beach of Hawaii. Believing that it gives good luck, Josee chooses to keep it and names it "Rock-Rock". A Hawaiian native attempts to warn her about keeping it, but Josee refuses to listen. Immediately after this, the Ice Dancers' first place streak ends and they reach third instead. For the next few episodes, Josee insists that the rock is good luck and constantly rubs it on both herself and Jacques. However, they falter even further, with Jacques continuously getting injured in each challenge, and them failing to reach the top three for three episodes in a row, earning fourth place each time. It wasn't until I Love Ridonc & Roll that Josee finds out from the Goths that the lava rock is actually bad luck, and the only way to lift the curse is to throw it anywhere in Hawaii. Forced to do so, the Ice Dancers return to Hawaii in My Way or Zimbabwe to return the rock and after a traditional Hawaiian prayer, a volcano releases some smoke, which they believe is a sign that their curse is lifted. True enough, they manage to survive the episode as it is a non-elimination round. Kitty's smartphone Kitty's smartphone is a pink cased smartphone which Kitty carries with her wherever she goes and frequently uses to take selfies, as part of a running gag It first appears in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, where she takes a picture while on the skywalk, much to Emma's annoyance. It goes on to appear throughout the season as a running gag, where she constantly takes selfies often with other competitors or people she meets. Manitoba Smith's hats Manitoba Smith's hats are several hats, usually fedoras, worn by Manitoba Smith whenever he appears. Being one of Mike's alternate personalities, Manitoba's "trigger" for him to emerge is placing a hat on Mike's head. Manitoba is never seen without a hat as a result, with the exceptions of during Mike's sleep and Heroes vs. Villains, in which all the alters come out without their usual triggers. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Manitoba makes his debut appearance after Mike finds a fedora on the ground and puts it on. Manitoba continues to guide the Mutant Maggots through the mine up until he gets knocked out and drops his hat. The hat gets lost when a giant gopher bursts out of the ground, with the hat ending up on the gopher's head. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, while the campers are on rafts floating in the lake, Mike finds another hat and puts it on, triggering Manitoba for the second consecutive episode. Cameron had previously made a deal with Mike to keep his condition under control, and so he quickly removes it and reverts Mike back to normal. In Grand Chef Auto, when Mike enters his subconscious for the first time, Manitoba is donning his signature fedora. This mentally generated fedora is present with Manitoba for all his future appearances in Mike's subconscious. In Evil Dread, Cameron accidentally triggers a trap which releases Chef's dirty laundry on him. Among the clothing is a fedora which Cameron decides to use to summon Manitoba, so as so take advantage of his treasure hunting expertise for the challenge. Max's evil gadgets Max evil gadgets are an assortment of devices that Max smuggled onto the island. He also creates several more, but he is unable to get them to function properly without Scarlett's help. In the opening sequence of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Max created a robot out of parts likely taken from the junkyard such as a washing machine and a barrel. However, when he tries to activate it, the robot short circuits and explodes. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Max produces a high-tech helmet which supposedly makes the wearer evil. He puts it on a pig, but it doesn't work, until Scarlett fiddles with and makes it functional. The pig does indeed turn evil and splashes grease on the other contestants, to Max's delight. However this all changes when the pig betrays Max and splashes grease on him as well. In the confusion Max hits a rock, and the pig is thrown out and crashes to the ground, destroying the helmet in the process. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Max is revealed to have several hidden stashes of evil gadgets scattered around the island. He is at one of them, in the form of a dug out hole, until Scarlett startles him. At Scarlett's advice, he decides to use one of his in the form of a blow-dart to pop the opposing team's balloons. In A Blast from the Past, Scarlett asks Max what he had with him this time, only to find out he had nothing but a copper wire with him. Though Scarlett suggests he wrap the copper wire around the jousting sticks they were using, while she gave him an electric power source. Using Scarlett's instructions, Max electrifies his jousting stick and uses it to shock Ella. Momma's Spice Momma's Spice is a non-customized brand of paprika invented by DJ's mother and used by DJ exclusively in Total Drama Action. DJ possesses a spice created by his mother that is guaranteed to make even the most disgusting concoctions of any nature taste better. DJ owns a canister of this spice and uses it during Total Drama Action to make the worst food into something actually edible and even tasty for the competitors. Most of the contestants are sad when DJ quits the competition, because he had made Chef Hatchet's food substantially better with the spice. The spice makes its most significant appearance in The Chefshank Redemption. During the prison break challenges, the first competition is to feed someone from the opposite team disgusting food until one of them pukes. DJ's team cooks a meal for Lindsay as she faces off with Gwen. Unwilling to serve slop, DJ adds a heavy dosage of the spice to Killer Grips' concoction, despite the fact that his team needs to win the challenge. Because of DJ's actions, Lindsay ends up loving the horrible food and instead, rather than throwing up, starts eating it furiously. Luckily his team wins after Gwen hurls Beth's retainer, she puts it back in her mouth without washing it, causing Lindsay to vomit. Chef later scolds DJ for his actions, as the spice almost caused DJ's team to lose the challenge. In Best. Game. Ever. and The Aftermath: II, it was stated that the spice's secret ingredient is Hungarian Paprika. This ingredient is also mentioned as a clue for DJ in Oh No U Di'n't!!! Owen's teddy bear In Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, Owen brings a teddy bear, which he named Beary, with him in order to calm himself whenever he is on an airplane. Although Noah dislikes Beary, Owen claims Beary likes Noah. Beary first appears in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 and is accidentally eaten by Owen in Brazilian Pain Forest. Sam's GameGuy For more information about this section, visit: Sam's GameGuy Sam's GameGuy is a portable, handheld game console owned by Sam and regarded as his most treasured belonging. He is constantly seen playing it in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island up until it gets confiscated by Chris in Truth or Laser Shark. In Total Drama All-Stars, Sam brings another GameGuy with him to the island. His fixation with video games continues until Mal, Mike's evil personality, breaks it in half in Saving Private Leechball. Sierra's smartphone For more information about this section, visit: Sierra's smartphone Sierra's smartphone is a pink-cased smartphone owned by Sierra, which she smuggles onto Camp Wawanakwa with her during Total Drama All-Stars. It allows her to continue updating her blogs while competing, as well as view photos of Cody. It features an image of an embarrassed Cody in the shower trying to cover himself as the wallpaper. The destruction of the phone at the hands of Mal in Food Fright distresses Sierra to the point of insanity, until she finally meets her end in Suckers Punched. Trent's guitar For more information about this section, visit: Trent's guitar Trent's guitar is a classical guitar owned by Trent. Being an avid musician, he is frequently seen with it throughout the series, practicing or playing either individually or as part of The Drama Brothers. It has appeared at least once in every season Trent himself appears in, not counting his brief cameo in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Zoey's necklace For more information about this section, visit: Zoey's necklace Zoey's necklace is a gold medallion given to her by Mike in Grand Chef Auto. It has played a small yet major role in her story line since its debut. The destruction of it helps trigger Zoey's dramatic personality change in Eat, Puke and Be Wary. In The Bold and the Booty-ful, it tips Zoey off that "Mike" isn't who he claims to be when Mal incorrectly states he gave her a bracelet. Category:Lists Category:Objects Category:Character's... articles